


Roll Me A Buck

by MagpieMorality



Series: Roaring Twenties AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s AU, Drag Queen!Deceit, Drag Queen!Remy, M/M, Multi, Other, mild sexual themes, nonbinary remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From the outside there’s just a quiet rumble of voices, and the bar looks sleepy and boring and mundane. The exact sort of thing you’d expect to see in the midst of prohibition hell.But inside- if you know the password and the barkeep-slash-bouncer likes the look of you- there’s a whole other world waiting to be explored…
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Roaring Twenties AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629766
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a song prompt answer by @Loveceit on tumblr: 
> 
> For 'Feeling Good - Michael Buble'
> 
> Rosleepceit, 1920s au, sex and crime. Genderqueer Dee and Remy wearing flapper dresses, performing on stage, seducing Roman. Wild parties, driving fast without anywhere to be.

**From the outside there’s just a quiet rumble of voices, and the bar looks sleepy and boring and mundane. The exact sort of thing you’d expect to see in the midst of prohibition hell.**

**But inside- if you know the password and the barkeep-slash-bouncer likes the look of you- there’s a whole other world waiting to be explored…**

* * *

The first time Roman goes to the speakeasy it’s a Tuesday night and he’s bored stiff, hanging out on the fire escape underneath his living room window while his roommate Virgil talks about revolution or something crazy like that. Communism, it is today actually. The kid’s treading a dangerous path, but Roman knows he’s too cautious to be caught so he doesn’t let himself worry (too much). Virgil is in fact the one that suggests the club- he says he knows one of the performers there and- he adds, with a quick, sly glance at Roman- said performer is almost certainly Roman’s type.

Well, hell if _that_ doesn’t perk him right up out of his funk and get his blood going.

When they descend from grey reality into what Roman can only describe as some kind of subterranean corner of heaven he thinks he may actually have died. And if he hasn’t then he sure as hell hopes this is what awaits when he does, because hot _damn_.

His first drink is on the house because he’s a newbie, and he bravely takes the shot he’s handed, wincing at the powerful after taste and grimacing along when the jovial patrons laugh good-naturedly at his misfortune, clapping him on the back and welcoming him into the fold. The handsome, quick-fingered bartender takes up most of Virgil’s attention from then on as they chatter about workers’ rights or something, but he spares Roman enough to briefly let him know that his friend’s act will be up soon. And boy, _what an act_ …

* * *

The first time Roman sees the Charmers perform is a memory he cherishes for the rest of his life. They’re… so… _unbelievable_. Temptation wrapped up in promise with a hint tease on top. One calls herself Sybil and one goes by Beauty, and both of them are out of this world _gorgeous_. So gorgeous that Roman has to awkwardly adjust himself more than once while they dance and sing seductively from the cramped stage. He’s close enough to see the sweat and glitter mixing on their skin, and be blinded by the flash and glitz of sequins covering their bodies as they move, and somehow despite the crowd it feels like they’re singing right to him the entire night.

He’s in love.

* * *

The first time he _talks_ to them it goes something like this;

“I’m love your Roman, act?! Wait, I love your act! I’m Roman, uh, Virgil brought me,” he introduces himself with two drinks (their favourites; the knowledge bribed from the bartender) and a charming grin. Beauty coos behind her sunglasses, pushing them up to reveal deep brown eyes and long fluttery eyelashes, and takes hers. Sybil is a little more hesitant but puts out an elegant gloved hand for him to kiss like a fairytale prince, which he eagerly does, before accepting the offering graciously.

They let him sit them down and flirt with them for hours, soon warming from vague amusement at his attempts to actually getting along fairly well and holding a more-than-decent conversation. It turns out they both have wicked tongues and an unholy sense of humour, and they can take just as much as they dish out, their low, smoke-over-velvet voices mixing with his brighter brassy tones as they laugh the night away.

Virgil is apologetic when he comes to collect him long after the club has closed, tucked away in a corner. He’s massaging Beauty’s shoulders while sharing a smoke with Sybil and they’re all three of them sorry to be parted. Beauty drapes herself over him with a pout until Sybil drags her off, with a promise from Roman to return every night,

He’s _so_ in love.

* * *

The first time he meets Remy and Dee is actually the second. He’s hungover as fuck and confused when he wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, memory of the night before all just a blur. From another room comes a distinctly _more_ familiar humming, and the sound of low voices and the smell of breakfast lure him out of bed to investigate.

He wanders in in just his underwear, never one to be shy, to find the Charmers waiting for him. Beauty introduces theirself (again, they sigh with fond exasperation) as Remy and Sybil (who is equally amused) is Dee by daylight, and its him who’s cooking. Remy is wearing Roman’s shirt it turns out, and is overly innocently clueless when questioned about it, shrieking with laughter when Roman attacks them with tickles to extract the truth. 

And making some _very_ different sounds when he gets distracted by the appealing slice of their sharp collarbone revealed by the unbuttoned collar…

He has a whole missing night to make up for, in his defence. Breakfast can wait.

* * *

Bright Young Things they are, and the world is their oyster. Dee has Daddy’s money and a rebellious streak that’s basically his whole personality. Remy is invested in the club and has dreams of running a jazz club of their own one day, and Roman? Is just along for the ride. Sometimes literally, when they pull Dee’s shiny sports car out of hiding and tear up the roads outside the city, getting as far away as they can before the need for fuel makes them turn around, wild and windswept and _gloriously_ _alive_.

Roman likes it best when they wear their matching scarves for the drive and the floaty material trails in the wind like wings. Although he also likes it best when Beauty kisses his cheek with her deep purple lipstick, making Sybil jealous enough to kiss him silly with her shocking red in front of the whole club to even the score… And also when they’re all sitting together as the bar closes, and his sweethearts are both leaning on him and nearly asleep, letting him take their weight and caress their skin, and croon love songs at them until it’s time to ferry them both home and put them to bed, feeling like a puzzle piece who finally found his jigsaw when he climbs in after them and settles into place where he belongs. 

Above all though? He loves them best _always_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Deceit takes off his gloves slowly and everyone around him gets very flustered at this never-before-seen reveal of skin

It starts off as just another normal evening in the bar. Roman is waxing poetic about their latest performance and Remy is sipping a dry martini as they let him. Dee adjusts his wig, still outfitted as Sybil and looking forwards to getting home and taking the itchy thing off. He could easily buy a more expensive one, but he doesn’t like flashing his cash around like that, when he’s so often surrounded by people with less. Even Roman, gorgeous, passionate, starving artist Roman who came into their lives out of nowhere and has already made such an impact. He can see the way Remy has started to gaze at the boy as he flits around the club, swaying their hips with that little something extra when he’s in the audience. 

Which is every night since he first met them, actually. Dee has a good feeling about him. 

The only thing he didn’t try and save on were the gloves. He saw the way people watching his lithe fingers around a glass stem, or playing with his hair, drawing attention to his mouth… they were a symbol of who he was now, part of his and Sybil’s brand, and the one thing he carried over into everyday, daring anyone to comment. 

But right now he’s been Sybil all evening and he’s tired and grouchy and ready to sleep. Remy might enjoy dressing as Beauty every minute of every day but Dee is pickier about when feels right, and also too accustomed to the finer things in life to stay in the outfit for too long. Even the gloves feel stifling, when all he really wants if he admits it to himself; is for Roman to see him the way Remy does, totally bare with nothing between them. 

He tugs them off with a pinch of his teeth, finger by finger, and Roman’s eyes are trained on the movement before he’s done three. When the first hand slides off Roman actually whimpers, and Remy’s smile is more of a smirk. They watch as the poor guy suffers through the second hand, pupils blown dark. Dee doesn’t get it personally, but he slowly and gracefully spreads his fingers out along his jaw, propping his chin on his palm and pretending not to notice the reaction he’s eliciting. 

Maybe later he’ll take pity on the poor man, but for now he’s just going to take note of this weakness of his and mercilessly use it against him. 

Roman, if asked, would have said it was how he wanted to go. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt:
> 
> "Ohh what if you wrote more for the rosleepceit 1920s au?"

Somewhere along the lines they all move in together. It’s mostly out of convenience, because Roman sleeps over more nights than he doesn’t and Virgil is moving back home to save money, so it’s a no-brainer that all of Roman’s stuff just ends up dumped into Dee’s car. There’s not that much of it left that hasn’t already migrated over so it’s an easy trip, and they’re soon home.

And it really does feel like home. Remy and Dee are crazy domestic when they’re out of their performance and/or public personas. Even haughty, proud Dee shows he can be quiet and sweet and shockingly cuddly when they’re in the privacy of the penthouse.

They appreciate Roman being around to keep things tidy, cook them meals and deal with the bills and all the things they’re too tired or uninterested to deal with themselves. Dee likes the heated debates and dance partner for when the record player is on and they crank the volume up. Remy likes the foot rubs and slow, swaying kisses in the light from the street, and being carried to bed like royalty when they’re too tired to walk anymore. They both love having him permanently in their bed.

Teething problems abound, naturally, because all three of them are incredibly spirited, opinionated individuals. Dee and Roman get into most often, because Remy mostly lives to make snide remarks and stir up trouble, unable to stick arguments out the way Dee and Roman have both been brought up to. It can get truly spectacular, when Dee snaps and starts to actually shout. Roman has yet to back down, maybe less eloquent with the words he uses but just as expressive and well-thought out in his own counters to the highbrow things Dee likes to throw at him. They never _ever_ use anyone’s background against them however. That is firmly off limits, after the first time Roman made a bitchy remark about Dee’s rich parents and Remy had gone ballistic in his defense of the other man.

They’d made up later, when Remy had gone out to meet a friend, sat opposite one another at the kitchen table and murmuring as they tentatively held hands and realised that they’d survive this to stay in love. Thus the boundary was set and the relationship strengthened. They were cuddling on the couch with a glass of wine each when Remy got back, and the relief on their face at the sight made Roman feel awful but Dee smile, secure in the knowledge of how much this meant to them all.

Nowadays they’re never apart for long. Dee is considering buying the club for Remy, because he knows they’ve been slaving away to afford share after share of the place on their own merit but he figures it would be better to slowly pay _him_ off than the landlord, who is considerably more stingy and often seems to overcharge his partner. The shows go on, and Roman joins the team, his own stunning voice bringing in a slightly different, newer crowd and an extra shine of respectability, because he performs in significantly more clothing than his two Charmers do. The thought of Roman being respectable makes anyone who knows them laugh, but he appreciates the image and takes great care in it, dedicated not just to the Belles of the club but now to the club itself.

And life goes ever on.


End file.
